


Stuff

by Brotherwife (AnamaryArmygram)



Category: Once Upon A Time In Hollywood (2019)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble and a Half, Friendship, Gen, Mostly introspection, No Dialogue, Post-Canon, The Obligatory Hospital Scene, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 12:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20174632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnamaryArmygram/pseuds/Brotherwife
Summary: Rick's good at the big stuff. Cliff's good at the small stuff.





	Stuff

Rick’s good at the big stuff. Help with money. Help finding work. Help with… well, forgetting yourself. He’s an abyss. Cliff jumped into him years ago and hasn’t hit bottom yet.

Cliff’s good at the small stuff. Fiddly repairs – to cars, technology, furniture, dignity. When a stuntman does his job right, you don’t even notice he’s there.

Cliff’s bad at the big stuff. He’ll do anything he’s asked to, but left to himself he’d do nothing at all.

Rick’s bad at the small stuff. For example, after Cliff asked for bagels, he showed up empty-handed.

Cliff’s good at the small stuff. If he didn’t mention it, Rick would remember the request hours later and feel like shit. So Cliff, he complains.

Rick’s good at the big stuff. No matter what he said before, last night’s craziness changed things. Now he’ll give up anything before he’ll let go of his friend.


End file.
